winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 120
Mission to Domino is the twentieth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis Faragonda finally agrees to let Bloom and friends explore the destroyed world of Domino, where they hope to find the dragon fire power in order to save Magix. Meanwhile, Red Fountain is destroyed, and the Specialists take refuge at Alfea. Plot The Trix send a hologram to Faragonda and Saladin, giving them a choice to surrender or face annihilation when the Trix will conquer the Magic Dimension. Faragonda and Saladin then discuss what to do. They finally decide to fight, with Red Fountain and Alfea joining forces. At Cloud Tower, Darcy is on a terrace with her army of slimy creatures treating them like precious pets. Knut is watching and he does not like what is happening and decides to side with their allies, taking Pepe, he leaves Cloud Tower. After the meeting, Faragonda calls the Winx and tells them that the Trix will attack the dimension. Faragonda also says that the Trix will do the same as their ancestors did, but this time with a power that makes them invincible: the power of the Dragon Flame. Faragonda tells Bloom to go to Domino, as she thinks there is some hope of getting clues on how to restore Bloom's Dragon power. And Musa, Flora, Tecna and Stella all agree to go with her to Domino. Bloom thanks them for their support. It is night time and the girls are in the simulation room, with Palladium preparing the simulator to teleport them to Domino. The girls suit up in their snow outfits thanks to these floating blue orbs. Palladium then tells them that this is not a virtual projection but the real thing. He then bids them good luck and the girls are teleported to Domino. On Domino, the girls walk through the snow covered planet in search for Domino's royal castle. After awhile Bloom says that she wishes she had her powers as it would be faster, but Tecna reassures her that it should not be long before they reach their destination. She manifests a holographic map of the land and points out that the flat area is possibly Bloom's castle. Bloom hugs her and praises her. Aware of their presences on Domino, the Trix casts a spell in an attempt to ward them off. On Domino, the climate suddenly changes, the winds blow faster and strong, obscuring their vision as the Winx continue to walk. Flora comments that “Mother Nature is not happy” while Musa comments on how the wind is “full of anger”. They continue walking, arms covering their faces and with low visibility. At Red Fountain, Knut is in Saladin's office, Saladin wonders if he should trust Knut since he has a history with the Trix. Knut justifies his standing, he knows that the Trix are up to no good and wants to help defend Magix against them. Then, the Trix appear in the office holographically, they mock Saladin for allowing Knut to side with them. Darcy lets Knut know what is to come for betraying them. Saladin calls them crazy and blasts the hologram. In the morning, with the Specialists gathered, Saladin proclaims the battle has begun. The whole of the school is ready, and with that lightning strikes and the sky darkens once more. The clouds form into Stormy's head, she cackles and dark rain begins to pour. The Army of Darkness manifests again, the Specialists are stunned at the sheer amount but at Codatorta's command they do battle alongside Knut. At Cloud Tower, in Griffin's office, the Trix is once again casting a spell. They watch as the Specialists, Saladin, Codatorta and Knut defend the school. Icy contemplates at their unwillingness to surrender despite being aware of Trix's immense power. The battle at Red Fountain continues, with Knut punching and knocking down the army's soldiers to help Brandon get out of the enemy's grasps. Brandon thanks Knut for that and Timmy gives him a thumbs up. Codatorta slices an enemy and Saladin casts a powerful spell against the creatures. However, it only worked for a few seconds as the creatures regenerate themselves. Icy's head appears in the sky, she cackles and breathes lightning, striking the school again and sets the stables on fire. The dragons in the stall panic and break out. They escape and begin to fly around the school, shrieking. Thankfully, Saladin extinguishes the fire with magic. The Trix now appear before them, they cackle as they look down upon them in the sky. Icy points out to Saladin that trying to protect the school that cannot be saved is a waste of time. Saladin glares at her and she blasts a stream of ice, manifested as the Great Dragon, which encircles the school turning it into a huge block of ice. The top of the ice block cracks and slides down, crashing onto the ground. Seeing this, Cordatorta commands a withdrawal and orders everyone to aboard their battleships and escape from Red Fountain. The Trix laugh at their success again and disappears. The school is starting to crumble and everyone departs from Red Fountain and head for Alfea. Back at their headquarters, the Trix watch them flee and they continue to cackle, rejoicing over their triumphant battle. However, something far greater has yet to be accomplished. On Domino, the girls continue their journey, the climate has finally settled down. At one point they stop and Stella, speaking through her chattering teeth, quickly tells them they really need to move and points out the large snow monster appearing before them. The girls scream and the snow monster buries them in a snow. The girls pop out from underneath and quickly make their getaway. As they run, the snow monster yet again, buries Flora, Musa and Tecna in a snow. He then follows Stella and Bloom and almost smashes them with his large hands. Stella transforms to defend herself and Bloom. She blasts a stream of magic at him, he avoids it and he picks up a large club made of ice that manifests near him. Stella and Bloom back away and the others run over to join them. The snow monster throws the chunk of ice, puncturing the ground which cracks it and splits it open. The crack divides Bloom and the others; she loses her balance and falls into it. It is revealed that Icy was commanding the snow monster, she watches the event take place with her crystal ball and bids Bloom goodbye. The Specialists flee on their battleships to Alfea and are now stationed there. Faragonda greets them and lets them in. Saladin and Codatorta approach Faragonda and relay to her that Red Fountain has been destroyed while Codatorta explains that the Trix were so powerful that they could not hold their ground and had to withdraw. And although Alfea is safe at the moment Faragonda fears that the war has only just begun. Major Events *Knut switches sides and helps the heroes. *The Winx girls go to Domino to find the Dragon Flame. *Bloom falls into a deep hole. Debuts *Snow Monster *Domino Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **Palladium **Griselda *Red Fountain Staff **Saladin **Codatorta *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Timmy *Creatures **Knut *Animals **Pepe *Villains **Snow Monster **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy Spells Used None Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *Count on Me *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *Sun Will Rise *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Trivia * In the 4Kids version, clips from this episode, episodes 18 and 19 are merged to create the sneak peek episode: "Attack of the Senior Witches". *Scenes from this episode, episodes 19, and 22-26 were used in the Special "The Battle for Magix". *When speaking to Faragonda and Saladin at the beginning of the episode, Icy gives them an ultimatum before telling them that "Resistance is futile!", which is a phrase used popularised by the Borg, a group of aliens from the ''Star Trek'' franchise linked together in a hive mind that assimilates other beings into their hive mind and send a message that "Resistance is futile" to the targets they intend to assimilate to dissuade them from resisting. **Ogron threatens the Winx and Roxy using this same phrase in The White Circle. Mistakes *In a scene, Tecna's Winx sleeves are gone. *In the 4Kids version, Stella's transformation sequence was not edited to make her breast look like her stomach as it usually was by 4Kids. *In one scene, Timmy's glass on his eyeglasses is missing. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Category:Season 1 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes